bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:SandalHatLuke/Über mich
Hier werde ich, wennmir danach ist, einige Sachen über mich hinzufügen. ---- = Meine Anime/-Mangavorlieben = Anime, die ich gucke oder gute Anime, die ich geguckt habe sind: *Bleach *One Piece *Naruto/ Naruto Shippuuden *Psyren (gibt es bisher leider nur als Manga, ist aber echt genial) *Fairy Tail *Rurouni Kenshin *Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion (Anime) *Death Note *Soul Eater (nur Manga) *HunterXHunter (nur Manga) *Dragonball *Dragonball Z *Digimon *Darker Than Black *Samurai Champloo *noch so einige mehr Hier meine Top5 (Code Geass ist außer Konkurrenz, da es sowieso als Nummer 1 feststeht): # One Piece # Bleach (Chapter 354 ausgenommen) # Psyren # Fairy Tail # Naruto / Naruto Shippuuden Von der momentanen Spannung verhält es sich bei mir ungefähr so: # One Piece # Bleach # Psyren # Fairy Tail # Naruto Nach den letzten Chaptern, ist diese Rangfolge noch knapper geworden, als vorher eh schon. Bleach Erst einmal natürlich zu Bleach, meinem momentanen Lieblingsanime: Hier sind meine Top10: # Coyote Starrk und Kisuke Urahara # Ichigo Kurosaki und Neliel Tu Oderschvank # Isshin Kurosaki, Shinji Hirako und Gin Ichimaru # Ulquiorra Schiffer und Kenpachi Zaraki # Yasutora Sado, Shunsui Kyōraku und Sōsuke Aizen # Grimmjow Jeagerjaques und Ikkaku Madarame # Yoruichi Shihōin und Retsu Unohana # Tetsuzaemon Iba und Renji Abarai # Jūshirō Ukitake und Rangiku Matsumoto und Halibel # Sajin Komamura und Shūhei Hisagi ---- Natürlich kommen jetzt auch noch die Charaktere, die ich nicht so sehr leiden kann: # Yammy Rialgo # Yammy Rialgo # Yammy Rialgo # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Zommari Leroux # Makoto Kifune # Gyōkaku Kumoi # Shūsuke Amagai # Loly # Barragan Luisenbarn # Mayuri Kurotsuchi ---- Nun ein paar Top1en: Ich zähle hierbei alle Kommandanten der Gotei13 zu den Hauptcharakteren, sowie alle Mitglieder von Hitsugayas Vortrupp in der Arranacar-saga ebenfalls. Mein/e Lieblings-: *-Hauptcharakter (gesamt): Ichigo Kurosaki *-Feind: Stark; Sōsuke Aizen; Ichimaru Gin *-Hauptcharakter (Ichigos Freunde): Chad; Renji Abarai; Rukia Kuchiki; Ikkaku Madarame *-Nebencharakter (Shinigami): Shūhei Hisagi; Izuru Kira; Iba Tetsuzaemon *-Nebencharakter (Ichigos Freunde): Keigo Asano; Tatsuki Arisawa *-Nebencharakter (Ichigos Klassenkameraden ohne große Rolle): Ryō Kunieda *-Nebencharakter (Karakura Town-Bewohner): Don Kanonji *-Zanpakutō: Zangetsu; Benihime; Hozukimaru; Ryujin Jakka; Katen Kyōkotsu; Suzumebachi; Isshins Zanpakutō (XD); Hyōrinmaru; Ruriiro Kujaku; Senbonzakura; Kyoga Suigetsu; Shinsō; Zabimaru *-Shinigami (gesamt): Kisuke Urahara; Isshin Kurosaki *-Quincy: Ryuken Ishida *-Hollow: (steht noch aus) *-Vizard: Shinji Hirako; Love Aikawa *-Arrancar: Stark; Neliel Tu Oderschvank; Ulquiorra; Halibel *-Espada: Stark; Halibel; Ulquiorra Schiffer; Grimmjow Jeagerjaques *-Fracción: Lilinette; Apache, Sunsun, Mila Rose *-Kommandant: Kenpachi Zaraki; Shunsui Kyōraku; Jūshirō Ukitake; Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai; Sajin Komamura; Byakuya Kuchiki; Retsu Unohana *-Vizekommandant: Renji; Yachiru Kusajishi; Shūhei Hisagi; Iba Tetsuzaemon *-3. Offizier: Ikkaku Madarame *-5. Offizier: Yumichika Ayasegawa *-7. Offizier: Hanatarō Yamada *-Unranked Officer (Rukia ausgenommen, da sie locker VC sein könnte): Makizō Aramaki, auch bekannt als Maki-Maki *-Filler: Menos-Wald-Filler in Hueco Mundo und Karakuraizer-Filler an zweiter und dritter Stelle, aber auf platz 1 auf jeden Fall: Zanpakutogeistfiller *-Fillercharakter: Kazeshini, Ashido Kanō Lieblingschapter: 1. Kapitel 402 RULEZ! (Urahara Pawnage FTW!) 2. Kapitel 397 "Edge of the Silence" und alle "End of Hypnosis"-Chapter Das sollte fürs erste reichen. ---- Jetzt zu den Nervigsten von allen: Nervigste/r: (mehr folgt noch) *Arrancar: Yammy Rialgo (fuck of and die already!) *Filler-Charakter: Rurichiyo Kasumiōji Hasschapter: Kapitel 354 One Piece Meine Top3: # Lorenor Zorro/ Shanks/ Doc Bader (einfach genial, der Kauz)/ Ki Zaru/ Nico Robin # Ruffy/ Brook/ Dragon/ Smoker/ Franky/Trafalgar Law/Corby (seit Chapter 579) # Boa Hancock/ Falkenauge/ Blackbeard/ Puma D. Ace/ Marco (Anführer von Whitebeards erster Division)/ Bon Curry/ Garp/ Ben Beckman/ Peruh/ Bartholomeus Bär Most Hated: # Sankt Chalros/ Sakazuki (jetzt Aka Inu) # Wapol/ Hogback # keine Ahnung (XD) ---- Lieblings-: *-Strohhut: Zorro; Robin; Ruffy; Franky; Brook *-Schurke: Rob Lucci *-Samurai: Mihawk "Falkenauge" Dulacre; Boa Hancock; Blackbeard; Bartholomeus Bär; Jimbei *-Marinecharakter: Ao Kiji; Ki Zaru; Smoker; Garp; Corby (spätestens ab Chapter 579) *-Arc: Enies Lobby; Thriller Bark; Shabondy Archipel; Impeldown; Marineford Battle *-Schiff: Thousand Sunny; Oro Jackson; Moby Dick; The Red Force *-Teufelsfrucht: Feuerfrucht; Dunkelheitsfrucht; Flora-Flora-Frucht; Doku-Doku no Mi (alles vergiften mit nur einmal atmen, MUHAHAHA); Gum-Gum-Frucht; Licht-Frucht *-Kaiser: Shanks *-Verbündeter: Bon Curry; Puma D. Ace *-Supernova (außer Zorro und Ruffy): Trafalgar Law; X-Drake Nervigste/r: *-Strohhut: Lysop *-Schurke: Foxy *-Arc: Davy Back Fight *-Verbündeter: folgt noch Naruto Näheres folgt noch Lieblingscharaktere: Itachi; Naruto; Shikamaru; Tobi Hasscharaktere: Sasuke (nach Überwechseln zu Orochimaru und nachItachis Tod noch mehr, aber nur weil er total entgegen Itachis Willen handelt); Orochimaru Psyren 1. Grana (unbestritten) 2. Ageha Yoshina und Kagetora Hyoudou 3. Kyle und Shao 4. Amamiya Sakurako, Asaga Hiryu und Kabuto 5. Marie und Matsuri Lieblingschapter bis jetzt: Chapter 94 Liebligskämpfe bis jetzt: Ageha vs Tatsuo; Ageha vs Dolaki; und über allen: Grana vs Miroku Rurouni Kenshin Lieblingscharaktere: Kenshin Himura; Saitou Hajime; Sanosuke Sagara; Yahiko Myoujin; Soujirou; Anji; der Typ mit dem Auge des Herzens (Namen vergessen); Aoshi Shinamori Death Note Lieblingscharakter: L bzw. Ryuzaki FTW; Light bis er L killt Hasscharakter: Light als er L killt und Mello und Near und all diese Versager, die L's Nachfolger werden wollten Soul Eater (nur Manga und der kommt leider nur monatlich raus) Lieblingscharaktere: Death the Kidd; Franken Stein; Black Star; Tsubaki; Soul; Shinigami-sama HunterXHunter Näheres folgt noch Dragonball Näheres folgt noch Dragonball Z Näheres folgt noch Digimon Näheres folgt noch Darker Than Black Näheres folgt noch Samurai Champloo Lieblingscharaktere: Mugen; Jin Meine Lieblingssynchronsprecher Männlich: *David Nathan (Piccolo in DBZ; Yami Bakura in YU-GI-OH!; Mugen in Samurai Champloo; Lind L. Taylor und einige andere kleine Rollen in Death Note; Roy Mustang in FMA; Hauptstimme von Johny Depp) *Erich Räuker (Soichiro Yagami in Death Note; Jack O Neill in Stargate SG1) *Kim Hasper (Kisuke Urahara in Bleach; Light Yagami in Death Note; Tristan in YU-GI-OH!) *Julien Haggege (L in Death Note; Kaito Kid in Detektiv Conan) *Alexander Draeger (Itachi Uchiha in Naruto) *Konrad Bösherz (hauptsächlich seine (bisherige) Leistung als Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach hat ihn in diese Liste gebracht) *Daniel Schlauch (Monkey D. Ruffy in One Piece) *Tommy Morgenstern (Son Goku in DBZ) *Phillipp Brammer (Lorenor Zorro in One Piece) *Hans Bayer (Isshin Kurosaki in Bleach) *Tobias Müller (Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo in Detektiv Conan) *Jörg Hengstler (Kogoro Mori in Detektiv Conan) *David Turba (Edward Elric in FMA; Kon in Bleach; Ukita in Death Note) *Sebastian Schulz (Yami Yugi in YU-GI-OH!; Trunks in DBZ; Saguru Hakuba in einem Detektiv Conan Movie) *Jan-David Rönfeldt (ich kenn zwar nicht wirklich welche Rollen, die er gesprochen hat, aber als ich ihn gehört habe, wusste ich, dass er hierher gehört; echt ne super Stimme!) Und seit Bleach Vol. 3: *Andreas Meese (Jushiro Ukitake in Bleach; Yamchu in Dragonball; Aizawa in Death Note) Weiblich (irgendwie hab ich da nicht so viele, weiß auch nicht, woher das kommt): *Agnes Regan (Anko Mitarashi in Naruto)